warinspacefandomcom-20200215-history
The Silence
The Silence (Hominus Redivivus Latin: Recycled Man), is a parasitic space-faring organism that converts all infected biomatter into Drones, that then form a hive mind and a collective conciousness. They are a deadly foe and are usually found populating deserted spacecraft, whose occupants more often than not were consumed by the Silence. They can also survive in a vacuum for up to four hours (four months for all Egg types). If you want to create a new article, go to the main page, scroll down a bit and you will find a box with the option create next to it. This will allow you to type in a heading for your new article. Types Drone These are the basic worker classes, and are composed of different organisms, all consumed by either a drifting spore or an alredy formed hive. The Drones are all genetically identical, and have no sexual drive, ambition, self esteem, or knowledge of death. They have a relatively high intelligence, about the same as a chimpanzee, but their bodies are far more deadly. For instance they can reach places most animals cannot, like ceillings and high walls. They have a muscular tail, which they use for movement, and this can also be used to thrash at and even strangle enemies. They are vulnerable to most human arms fire such as the PPPS Rifle, the SLAP Pistol, Neutron Grenades ect. Also their bite carries a venom-based substance that can paralize a fully grown human for roughly three hours. Queen The Queen of a Hive is larger, more intelligent, and more aggressive than any other in her hive. Only one Queen is found per Hive, and when two Hives meet (which they rarely do given the vastness of space) The two opposing Queens will fight to the death. They constantly excrete a chemical that humans find nauseous, but to others of the Hominus Redivivus, it is a sighn of dominance. When two Queens Duel, the victor's scent will be the only one present, and this informs all of the other Hominus Redivivae there that she is their new Queen. This process takes no account of the sizes of the two opposing Hives. The Queen lays Eggs and creates Spores, she is impervious to all small arms fire Human or other, but she can be killed by concentrated bursts of high-powered personal firearms (excepting side arms ect). Warrior Warriors are the fighting class of a Hive. Drones will not look for a fight unless they, the Queen or the safety of the Hive is at risk, but Warriors are built for the fight. They have a pair of sharp pincers for hands, a deadly venomous barbed tail, a large muscular frame, and two powerful, paralizing mandibles. They are aggressive and they have a higher intelligence than a Drone. They act like overseers in the Hive, keeping the Drones in line and protecting them at the same time. They will happily sacrifice their lives for the Queen. Spore Spores are created by the Queen. They are made of a thick mucus-like substance filled with Eggs, that the Queen then launches into space via the Sentinels. Theese Spores are cricial to the survival of the species because it is by these means that new colonies and Hives are created. Often ignorant starcraft are intercepted by these spores, and the crew rarely survive unless they know what they are dealing with. Spores also have the ability to re-enter an atmosphere from space, but through the intense heat, many Eggs are usually killed. When drifting inside a Spore Eggs are in a dormant state. When blooded lifeforms are near, the Eggs awaken. Egg Eggs are the most basic form of Hominus Ridivivus. They come in four different forms: Spore Egg, Drone Egg, Warrior Egg and Sentinel Egg. The Spore Egg is packed into Spores and launched through space. They also have the ability to synthesize a queen. Drone Eggs are created by the Queen and they eventually form into Drones. Same goes for Warrior Eggs and Sentinel Eggs. Sentinel Sentinels are the most advanced of the Hominus Redivivus, except the Queen. They are permanently rooted to the ground inside the Queen's chamber. They sport four scything arms. These types are created when the Hive grows to a certain size, Spores are loaded into their spouts, and launched into space at super-high speeds. Hive Cycle The Hive cycle usually starts with a drifting Spore. The Spore Eggs inside are activated by the presence of blood. When the Eggs are activated they use a special reactive acid to burn out of the mucus shell. The Eggs attack enemies by launchin from the ground onto the face, gripping the neck and inserting two tendils down the throat. One tendril injects an acid into the body which liquifies the insides. The other sucks the reduced matter back into the Egg. This fills the Egg with reduced bio-matter. The Egg then spits out the bio-matter in a pile with all the other edjected bio-matter from the other Eggs. They eventually synthesize a Queen out of the matter. The Queen then lays Drone Eggs that grow into Drones. The Drones then collect more matter and build a Hive out of it. They protect the Queen for the time being. If a Spore infects a starship, the Hive usually does not advance beyond this level. A dormant state can be induced by all types of the Hominus Redivivus, this is usually occurs on isolated colonies that cannot evolve beyond this state. If more bio-matter is available, then Warrior Eggs are laid, then Sentinel Eggs. The newly grown Sentinels then launch Spores into space, continuing the cycle. Images The Egg shows a Spore Egg hatching.